


Without You

by bingeling



Category: Fa yeung nin wa | In the Mood for Love (2000)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingeling/pseuds/bingeling
Summary: I didn't want you... to leave me.





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VesperRegina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/gifts).



[“Without You” on Vimeo.](https://vimeo.com/316917380)

Password: **Festividz!**

Lyrics are available as subtitles in the vimeo player. Click on the "CC" button and select "English."

[Download: mp4/h.264 (MB)](https://bingelingftw.com/vids/InTheMoodForLove_WithoutYou_bingeling.mp4)   
[Download: subtitles (SRT)](https://bingelingftw.com/vids/InTheMoodForLove_WithoutYou_bingeling.srt)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Lapalux feat. Kerry Leatham - Without You


End file.
